


Pretty Hurts

by yawnwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mutual Pining, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: If pretty hurts, then Wonwoo is sure Mingyu is suffering.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 46





	Pretty Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd  
> \- enjoy! ✨

Wonwoo knew he's quite a looker. His raven-black hair is adored by everyone, his clear black orbs that glistens like jewels, and his perfect long legs are the subject of every boys jealousy. But why- why is Kim Mingyu so freakin beautiful? 

  
"Wonwoo dear, who are you murdering inside that pretty head of yours?" He heard a 'noise' probably Jeonghan whispering softly on his ear. 

  
"haha stop asking for the obvious, his head is full of Kim Mingyu, I'd bet my left canine for that" Soonyoung cheerfully answered while stuffing his hamster cheeks with food. 

  
"stop bothering Wonwoo, let him murder Mingyu in peace!" Jisoo, like the Wonwoo-biased

person that he is, reprimanded the two.   
"ugh!!!" he suddenly gruntled, making the three snap their heads toward him.  
"WHY IS HE SO PRETTY! IT'S ILLEGAL!!" he half-shouted in frustration. 

  
"Welp, your crush is showing. You might want to tone it down" Soonyoung wiggled his brows which frustrated Wonwoo even more. 

  
"Excuse you!? I am not crushing on him.. he's just frustratingly pretty! and it doesnt sit right with me!" Wonwoo countered defensively.  
"alright alright, are we arguing about that person again? Settled down children" Seungcheol said, placing his bag on the vacant chair as soon as he arrived. 

  
"It wont be a normal day if we arent" Jihoon answered nonchalantly while shoving some food unto Soonyoung's mouth.

  
"Hyung, is it normal for a guy to be that pretty? he doesnt deserve it" Wonwoo batted his eyelash at the older, acting cute is pretty much his strong suit, especially towards his doting hyungs. And he makes sure to use it in every way he can. 

  
"If you want to confess, just confess already" another voice suddenly piped in, well well well if it isnt their resident diva. 

"Shut up Seungkwan, no one's confessing" he rolled his eyes at the other.

  
"Sure, then stop calling him pretty every 10 seconds. I timed that. FACTS" Seungkwan playfully stuck his tongue out at the older which made the other boys laugh. 

  
Wonwoo felt his cheeks heating up at their youngest's remark, embarrassment suddenly creeping up on his system. 

  
"I'm not..." hw whispered, bangs covering his eyes, but he knows it cannot hide the blush that painted his cheeks.

  
"Yeah sur-" Jeonghan was about to start his sarcastic remark when they heard a booming voice suddenly filling up the whole cafeteria.

  
"YA XU MINGHAO! YOU BASTARD!" there he is, commanding attention wherever he goes- the Kim Mingyu. 

  
"Opps! Was I too loud? hahaha!! Sorry!" He flashed that blindingly beautiful smile of his and threw out a bubbly peace sign which made the people inside the cafeteria chuckle.

If there's anything that Mingyu is known for, it is for the fact that everyone, absolutely everyone will forgive him for EVERYTHING he does. And well, if they dont, Mingyu can MAKE them submit to him, probably because his bestfriend- Minghao is a thug of some sort. He's quite cunning, and smart, and brilliant, and every adjective there is that Wonwoi can think of. 

  
"Stop being embarrassing Gyu, you cant have his attention by getting everyone else's" Minghao's poor attempt at whispering cracked something inside Wonwoo's chest.

  
"What? Mingyu has someone he fancies? that's new" he heard Soonyoung's remark, but Wonwoo was still busy trying to process the statement that he just sat there frozen. 

  
"Well, he's human too, no matter how perfect he is" Seungcheol answered, eyes travelling towards Wonwoo filled with concern.   
"It has been a long time since news like this broke. I wonder who's the lucky girl this time." Seungkwan voiced his thoughts in faux amusement. 

  
The topic died down like that, but Wonwoo was still stuck inside his bubble trying to wrap his head around the fact that he's somewhat feeling dead inside- for whichever reasons, he'd want to find out.  
-

"Gyu why are we here again?" Minghao clicked his tongue, he's literally been dragged by Mingyu and he's making sure the other is having a hard time by purposely putting his weight down. 

  
"C'mon I'll give you avocados later when we get home" 

  
"Jun-ge will be mad if I skip class again!"

  
"He wont be mad if he doesnt know you skipped! we'll keep it a secret" Mingyu shushed him a jab on his side and Minghao could only glare at the older.

  
"You could've brought the maknaes with you. You know how Chan likes to watch your fruitless pining" Minghao rolled his eyes but willingly moved on his own now. 

  
"Yeah that bastard keeps on snickering at me! Hansol and Chan are devil incarnates, I dont want them near my man" Mingyu flipped his hair while trying to make a point. A move which doesnt make sense to Minghao, really.   
"Just ask him out hyung, stop ruining my education for your love life" 

  
"Ya! You make it sound like I'm a bad influence, stop. You're ruining my reputation"  
"What reputation" Minghao muttered under his breath.

  
While he's busy cursing the older in his brain, Mingyu seemed to stop and had been stunned in silence. Stone-cold on his tracks, and Hao wondered if the other is still breathing. 

  
"Gyu dont die on your feet" he said, not really concerned.

  
"Hao... I really think I'm inlove" Mingyu said, hand dramatically clutching his chest, while the other hand is situated on his forehead, while doing that love-struck anime-girl-fall. 

  
"You're insuferrable" Hao smacked the other, but was betrayed by the smile on his lips.  
-

Wonwoo hates the heat. he hates the sweat that glistened on his forehead making his hair stick on it like a gum. Losing his bangs isnt an option either, he loves those hairs that manage to hide his eyes. It saves him from a lot of awkward situations.

  
But today, he hated his hairstyle. he hated how they seemed to hug each other and divide themselves into countable parts. He hated how his eyes are showcased for everyone to see. He hated the endless stream of sweat that kept on falling on his face.

  
"Hey, I'm sorry to approach you suddenly but uhm... You can use my hanky if you like"   
Another thing that Wonwoo hates, is the fact that these days, he seem to have hallucinations both auditory and visually of Kim Mingyu.

  
And why must it be today, out of all days must he imagine Mingyu's voice offering him a handkerchief to wipe his face full of sweat? 

  
He smiled and tilted his head. 'I'm going insane' he thought as he tried to fix his bangs into a more pleasing position.

  
"You have a pretty smile, but I think you really should accept my handkerchief you know.. your pretty face needs to breathe" 

  
The voice came in again, and Wonwoo was planted on his seat as Mingyu's face suddenly is towering all over him.

  
"M-Mingyu??" His eyes were wide in disbelief and Mingyu could swear he can map constellations on those dark orbs that seem to swallow him whole. 

  
"Hey" he answered, a cheeky grin on his face, as he got back to his confident self.

  
"U-uh, uhm.. w-hy?" Wonwoo to say the least, is perpetually confused at the situation he is in, but upon seeing the hanky on the other's hand, he mentally slapped himself because apparently he wasnt hallucinating and the Kim Mingyu is actually offering him the hanky.

  
"Oh! Yeah, uhm, it's okay! It will dry off eventually" he rattled, but offered him a smile nonetheless while continuously beating himself up inside his brain.

  
'why must I choose to be ugly today! why is he talking to me anyway!' he thought.

  
"No can do sweetheart.." he heard the man say while shaking his head.

  
"...can I wipe it for you?" Perhaps Wonwoo's brain was fried because he found himself lost for words, but his head was nodding on its own.

  
The response elicited a smile from the other, then happily started to wipe his forehead for him. 

  
Wonwoo was just staring at the man's face in awe. He marvelled at the man's perfectly asymmetrical eyebrows, his pointed nose, and his big beautiful eyes.

  
And perhaps his eyes landed and stayed way too long on the other's perfectly luscious lips that when he saw the man staring at him, he immediately reddened like a dear caught in the headlights.

  
But the man only chuckled at him. And Wonwoo could swear his heart danced along the sound of the other's laugh, like a melody of a song he had pranced with a routine of.

  
"Hey, doesnt it hurt?" before he can hold his tongue, those words rolled off of him, but surprisingly, he's still calm.

  
"What? When I fell from heaven?" Mingyu answered with a chuckle, but his hands remain on Wonwoo's face slightly angling it upward to face him.

  
"No..." Wonwoo smiled when Mingyu's face suddenly contorted from playful to curious.   
"... Well, they say pretty hurts. So I'm wondering if you're suffering right now" he finished with a wide innocent smile showcasing his perfectly aligned teeth.

  
"Woah!! Hyung is speechless!! Wonwoo-hyung welcome to our family!"

  
"HAHAHA hyung I hate to say this but your flirt game sucks, Wonwoo for the win!"   
It was Hansol and Chan "hiding" behind the bench who said what, Wonwoo wasnt sure.

  
"Waah that's my boy! I'm so proud of you" Suddenly another voice piped in, it was Jeonghan dramatically wiping invisible tears on his eyes.

  
"Hyung! Remember when you said he's not your crush? REMEMBER?" Seungkwan softly shouted, teasingly.

  
Both of them shrank where they are. Mingyu is uncharacteristically timid, a blush painting his whole face which is a rare sight, & Wonwoo took all his chance to just gawk at the other, not minding their audience cos what's infront of him is enough to silence everything.

  
"You're staring" Mingyu whispered, hands now covering his face in attempt to hide his flushed face. 

  
"I am" Wonwoo answered, his confidence skyrocketed at the sight of the other cowering infront of him.

  
"Why?" a nonsensical question, Wonwoo thought, and the answer is a no-brainer which slipped effortlessly on his lips, "You're pretty, that's why"

  
Instead of flushing further, Mingyu just laughed loudly. It's that laugh again, it makes Wonwoo's chest warm in delight. Knowing that finally, he's the reason for that beautiful melody.

  
"I'm quite sure you're in pain" Mingyu suddenly halted, and stared into his eyes. 

  
"I'm not?" He questioned, eyes not breaking the contact with the other.

  
"But you said pretty hurts, and I'm sure having that face? Definitely painful" He smiled, tucking the stray hair behind his ear.

  
"Then its settled, you're suffering, and I'm in pain. Want to be miserable together?" Wonwoo raised his brow with a cheeky smile.

  
"Ask me out on a date first sir, then I'll think about it" Mingyu smirked, he's not one to back down from a flirting challenge. 

  
"Maybe if you give me your number first.." Wonwoo remarked, fished his phone from his pocket and swayed it infront of the other.

  
"Thought you'll never ask" Mingyu chuckled, merrily typing his number on his crush's phone, while Wonwoo stare at him with a heart warm and full.

  
He thought this day is hateful. He thought she hated his hair, the sweat, and the ugly divisions of hair on his forehead. 

  
But no, he went home with a memory that'll last him a lifetime and a phone number of the prettiest man he had laid his eyes on.  
And perhaps a text message that hopefully will be the start of something new. 

**PrettyGyu**  
Hey pretty! See you tomorrow! ✨


End file.
